I Want You To Want Me
by luvsbitca
Summary: Annie makes a play for Jeff the night of their graduation.


First Community fic, but I have been writing for the last two weeks, so I suppose first finished one. Been a while since I wrote anything but this couple is fun.

Disclaimer – I think we can all agree that I don't own it and if any of us did Annie and Jeff would be having the sex and Jeff would probably be shirtless more.  
Rating – Dirty, dirty smut. Well not really dirty but definitely smutty goodness.  
Timeline – Near graduation.  
Summary – Annie hits on Jeff the night of their graduation.

**I Want You To Want Me**  
by Moonbeam

Jeff folded his jacket and placed it over the back of a chair and started undoing his tie when he heard his doorbell. He was looking forward to just going to bed; he had had a long day.

Finally, he had graduated from Greendale, he just needed to retake the bar and he could finally be a lawyer again.

Shirley had a big party planned for the next day and Jeff just wanted to have a drink and sleep after being hit on by the dean and avoiding Annie and her amazing dress all day. She should not be allowed to wear anything that showed her shoulders or collarbones or legs or the swell of her breasts. Jeff thumped his head into the door and then pulled it open to find the object of his torment.

"Annie."

"Hello Jeff, can I come in?" Annie brushed past him into his apartment without waiting for a response.

Annie played with the ties of her green coat and looked around his apartment making sure they were alone.

"Sure come on in Annie. How nice to see you can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

Jeff didn't want to be rude but he wanted her to tell him what was up and then leave preferably before she took off her coat and he was subjected to that dress again. "Then can I ask why you're here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"This definitely could not wait Jeff." Annie faced Jeff and waited for him to look at her while repeatedly telling herself _she could do this, she could do this, she coul_-finally Jeff looked at her and before she could change her mind Annie undid the belt of her coat and removed it.

Jeff's mind was lost, before him stood the woman, because there could be no doubt that she was a woman now, who he had been avoiding for four years standing before him in the most amazing and life threatening underwear he had ever seen. Electric blue lace so low he was surprised she had not just fallen out yet, matching knickers that looked like they might not even cover the backside he could still feel in his hand from over two years ago. The dress had been better.

Jeff knew he was screwed even before he walked over to her and began kissing her like he was dying of thirst and she was the tallest drink of water he had ever seen. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him, Jeff's hands slid down her sides thrilling in the softness of her skin and the roundness of her curves. His hand curved around his backside and confirmed at her underwear did not reach the bottom of her amazing backside.

As this fact registered something else filtered into his brain, a taste on her tongue beyond the minty freshness he remembered so well. The taste of...

Jeff pulled away and pushed Annie until she was standing a few feet in front of him looking thoroughly kissed and amazing. Jeff had taken half a step towards her before he shook himself out of it.

"You've been drinking."

Annie blinked at him for a minute, confused by his accusatory tone.

"Annie, you have been drinking and this is just not you." Jeff said watching understanding fill her eyes. Her actions suddenly making complete sense.

"No."

"I could taste it."

"No, no!" Annie stomped her foot and Jeff was distracted by all the amazing jiggling that occurred as a result. "I had one shot of tequila for some extra courage. I don't normally do things like this."

"I know, I think I should get you some coffee," even though Jeff was painfully hard he managed to pull himself away from her and start towards the kitchen. Just after his back was turned he felt a pillow collide forcibly with the back of his head and he spun around to face an annoyed Annie.

"My God, you will think of any excuse not to fuck me won't you?"

"Annie!" Jeff said shocked at her language even as his cock twitched at the mere thought of her saying that when he was inside of her.

"You will sleep with anything, ANYTHING; I know I have been watching you do it for four years." Annie pulled her coat back around her body thankfully hiding the tantalising curves Jeff had been captivated by. "But not me, not Little Annie Adderall." Jeff started to protest.

"Every time you get close to even thinking of me as a viable option you run away. After the debate you **patted me on the head** and then treated me like a little kid. After the Tranny dance you ignored me for three months," with each word Annie became more and more annoyed and demonstrative with her hands and Jeff wanted to take a step back but he was hoping she would work herself up so much that she would leave and he would be able to convince himself it was a good thing he pushed her away.

"We make out under Abed and Troy's fallen blanket fort and you turn into a ghost. You are standing right in front of me and yet you seem to ignore me all the time even when you are actually speaking to me. So I decide no, I am going to just be his friend because he keeps pushing me away he really doesn't want this and I would prefer him to be in my life as a friend and nothing else and I do that for two and a half years! And in that time you and I have these moments that I really, really want to take advantage of. I want you Jeff. I want you to kiss me, and touch me and I want to feel your body against me and inside of me and I did not know I could want something this badly." Annie appeared to be on the verge of tears and Jeff was not sure if they were angry or sad tears but he knew she wasn't trying to manipulate him even though the sight of her red rimmed eyes made him weak and removed the last bit of control he had left after her speech decimated the tentative hold he had.

Jeff lunged at her, gripping the back of her skull and dragging her body back against his and finding her mouth with his. Annie wrapped her arms around him tightly terrified he would change his mind. Their mouths settled against each other and Annie wasted no time sliding her tongue along his bottom lip before taking complete control of the kiss.

Jeff pulled back but Annie's mouth followed him, her hand moving up to slide into his hair hoping to keep him there just a little bit longer, hoping he was not about to change his mind. Jeff pulled his mouth away and kissed the skin of her neck as he spoke to her.

"This is a bad idea. You are too old for me and I am too young for you and I am sick to death of saying no to you so just have your way with me." Jeff said cupping Annie's arse and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he was reminded again that she was wearing nothing but a bit of flimsy lace. Halfway to the bed room he noticed she was shaking against him which was not the response he expected when he was nibbling the soft skin behind her ear. He pulled away and scowled at her. "What?"

"You said I was too old for you." Annie grinned and then attacked his mouth again. Jeff forgot everything but the feel of her in his arms until his knees hit his bed.

Jeff grabbed her hips and dropped her down on the bed watching her as she bounced once and smiled up at him as she moved to kneel in front of him.

Annie balled up the last of her sanity and asked for one last thing before she gave into the feelings he bought out in her. "I need this one night Jeff please don't hold back. I know you don't do relationships and stuff. If this is all I'm getting I want it all." Annie said before she undid the tie of her coat again and slid it off before tossing it on the floor.

Jeff looked at her for a moment and then grabbed her face making sure she was looking him in the eye. "If we are doing this you better believe I am all in, there is no one night here. All or nothing baby. Decide."

"All," Annie said immediately leaning forward again and kissing him with joy while unbuttoning his shirt.

Jeff started unbuttoning his pants while Annie worked on his shirt. He wanted to feel her and quickly. He had wanted this, been fantasizing about this for too long for him to talk all night. Thought he promised himself he would ruin her for all other men next time.

Annie sat back on her heels when she had finished unbuttoning his shirt and had pushed it off him. He kicked off his pants and wearing nothing but striped jocks and a tie stood in front of her. She wanted to enjoy the view but wanted him too much to linger now. Annie reached out, grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him onto the bed and against her as she fell back onto his pillows.

Annie let go of his tie when he was settled against her, moving her hands around to cup the back of his head instead. Jeff dropped his head down to run kisses along the side of her neck. Annie let her hands travel over his shoulders feeling the muscles move as he tried to keep himself from resting on her completely while one hand trailed along her side until he had her breast in the palm of his hand. He massaged her through her bra which definitely did not stop every sweep of his palm from increasing the throbbing between her legs, Annie began to move against Jeff, feeling his erection through both of their underwear which just made her arch into him more. She had never felt like this before.

Jeff's mouth moved down from her neck nipping along her clavicle pausing to run his tongue around the hollow between them before moving onto the other side. Annie's hands fisted in his hair, tugging on the end gently as she tried to get him to move down. In response he pinched her nipples gently and twisted until Annie arched off the bed and called out his name. When he let go of the hardened buds she whimpered and he finally gave in, dropping his head down to engulf the tip of her breast in his mouth and lapping at her nipple through the flimsy material of her bra. After giving both attention Jeff began moving back up her body to capture her mouth.

Annie surprised Jeff, rolling them over so he was lying on his back and she was straddling his abdomen. Annie reached behind herself and undid her bra throwing it on the ground behind her before grabbing Jeff's hands and holding them to her now bare breasts and rocking against him so he could feel the heat between her legs and she could feel his erection pressed against her backside.

Jeff watched as Annie stopped holding his hands and reached around behind her to run her hand along the length of him, two swipes and she removed her hand earned a distraught groan from Jeff before she dipped her hand beneath the elastic of his jocks and wrapped her tiny hard around his throbbing cock. She stroked him from base to tip then circled her hand around his head and then back down. Her fingers brushed up against his balls and he opened his eyes when she stalled at his pained moan. She was biting her lip again looking determined but he could see uncertainly in her eyes, even now he knew she wasn't confident here even though she had no reason to be. She tightened her grip and ran her hand the length of him again. Jeff couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hand from behind her and flipped them back over so she was beneath him once more.

"So fucking amazing but if you keep doing that I will not make it until I am inside of you." He whispered against her ear before sliding his hands up her thighs. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and began sliding them down her hips. She lifted her hips up to help him and her legs brushed up against his erection.

Annie kicked off her underwear and as soon as it was gone felt Jeff's hand sliding along her inside of her thigh. He rubbed back and forth a couple of times before running his thumb along the length of her outer lips, Annie's knees fell against the mattress and she closed her eyes to enjoy everything. Jeff kissed her eye lids and then slid his finger into her warmth, circling her clit once, twice, three times before sliding over it dragging a long moan from the very back of her throat before plunging a finger into her. Annie couldn't keep in anything, she knew she had said her name but as he pumped first one then two fingers inside of her she chanted his name like a mantra making him grin before he kissed her again.

Annie was ready, and Jeff wanted to be inside her so desperately his cock seemed to be twitching along with her words so he pulled his fingers out of her body and pulled away only long enough to pull his underwear off and slip a condom on. Annie was watching him the whole time, her chest rising and falling causing Jeff to have trouble remembering how to open the drawer next to his bed.

When Jeff was done Annie sat up and kissed him, pulling him back down to lay with her. He settled between her legs and looked into her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her warm, tight body, she gasped at the feeling of him filling her finally. Annie hitched her knees higher up over his hips and flexed the muscles holding him until Jeff grunted and bit her on the neck.

"Play nice Annie unless you want this to be over before the grand finale." Jeff grunted out.

Annie responded with a beaming grin and tightened her muscles again. Jeff leant down and kissed her realising that she was enjoying her power over him and he wanted her to enjoy this even if she killed him. He wondered for a brief minute if she had ever been given control, before shaking the idea from his brain. Jeff flipped them settling himself and gripping her hips. She looked at him confused for a minute.

Jeff pulled her head back down to kiss her and then just smiled at her encouragingly.

Annie bit her lip and rested her hands on Jeff's muscled abdomen and tried to smile before she lifted herself up a little and pushed back down onto him. Annie smiled down at him confidently and began to move on top of him. Jeff kept his hands on her hips guiding her until she was moving completely on her own.

Annie threw her head back and made sure to tighten as she pushed back down onto Jeff enthralled in the feel of him and the power she had as she pushed them both towards ecstasy. Jeff let go of Annie's hips and trailed his hands up her stomach stopping to cup her breasts and run his thumbs over her peaked nipples before twisting them to make her moan out his name.

Annie rode Jeff until her strokes began to lose rhythm and he realised she was close. Her slid his hand between their bodies and began to stroke Annie's clit in time with her motions. Within three strokes Annie's back was arched as far Jeff could feel the ends of her hair on his thighs and one of his hands was supporting her back while the other continued to rub her clit dragging her orgasm out until her body was twitching and Jeff felt every muscle inside of her shuddering.

Jeff flipped them over again, lifting himself up on his elbows and gripping her thigh as he began to thrust into her madly. Long, hard strokes interspersed with short rolling ones. Annie felt his fingers digging into her thigh felt him swell within her and reached up to drag his mouth to hers.

Jeff felt pressure building everywhere, knew he was so close, pulled away from Annie's mouth to thrust into her deeply, once, twice more before dropping his head down and grunting her name against her breast as his orgasm ripped through him and he come inside of Annie.

Annie had barely come back down before she felt the pressure in her stomach again without even realising it was happening she came again clamping down tightly on his cock as he shuddered within her.

Long minutes later Jeff realised his head was resting between Annie's breasts, his spent cock was still inside of her and her arms were wrapped around him. He lifted himself up and looked down at her as she smiled at him sluggishly before he rolled off of her and collapsed on his back beside her.

When Annie could finally feel her legs again she walked into the bathroom and cleaned up. When she came back out and realised she had nothing to wear she simply crawled back into bed next to Jeff who took a few more minutes to finally move from where he has collapsed. When he came back she had crawled under the covers and was peaking at him from under heavy eyelids.

Jeff pulled the covers back and slid into bed before pulling on her hand until she was curled up against his side, tucked under his arm. Annie draped her arm across his abdomen and kissed his side. With Annie curled next to him Jeff reached over and turned off the light plunging the room into semi-darkness; light escaped from the bathroom door in case Annie needed it in the middle of the night.

"Happy?" Jeff asked her as she snuggled down into his side.

"Very, especially now I know I get to do that again, repeatedly hopefully."

"You are a little sex kitten."

"I never have been before." Annie lifted her eyes up to see Jeff smile with his eyes still closed.

"We'll remedy that if you want, you should feel comfortable doing what you want in bed. Asking for what will make you happy, what will get you there." Jeff stroked her hair feeling sleep approaching quickly.

"You get me there." Jeff tightened his grip on Annie and opened his eyes to lean down and kiss her. "But," she continued when they were settled, Jeff tensed for a moment. "I really, really want you to teach me what a Mexican Halloween is because I have been curious about that for four damn years."

Jeff laughed. "You are going to be the death of me Annie Edison. But my God what a sweet death it will be."

Annie smiled brightly and threw her leg over his but no more was said and they both fell into a contented sleep...

...until Annie woke Jeff up in the middle of the night for more.

Jeff was terrified of what was going to happen on the other side of the fence but Annie just squeezed his hand and began walking in.

"Annie, Jeff," Shirley said as she spotted the two then she caught sight of their joined hands and squealed. "Oh it's about time," she said rushing forward to wrap them in a hug.

"Hi Shirley." Jeff was surprised that she wasn't telling him what a dirty old man he was.

"Oh I just knew the plan would work." Shirley smiled.

"You knew about the plan?"

"Shirley and Abed may have helped me a little bit." Annie said blushing. Annie stood up on her tip toes and whispered in Jeff's ear. "Only the basic going to your apartment thing though Shirley suggested I wear something hot."

"Go Shirley," he whispered back before looking up again. "Abed?" Jeff looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"The show was coming to an end and you had not yet realised your true partner and seized the day so I felt the need to encourage the finale relationship solution." Abed said with a shrug.

"What plan?" Britta said as the group collected around Annie and Jeff.

"The one designed to give me a premature heart attack."

"Well you are an old man, but it's about time you manned up and stopped being an arse." Britta said with a smile.

"They finally got together?" Pierce said. "Damn I owe Troy fifty dollars."

"You bet on us?" Annie squeaked.

"Yeah, and Troy won the whole pot." Pierce grumbled.

"You don't mind that Annie and I are dating?"

"Nope," their friends chorused.

"Excellent." Jeff said pulling Annie to him and kissing her thoroughly.

**The End**


End file.
